Various structures, buildings, and bridges across the United States and around the world require testing and evaluation of the integrity of various structural components. This testing and evaluation can assist governmental entities, companies, and other entities with the allocation of funds and resources for repair, demolition, or reconstruction of these structures.
For example, in the U.S., the Federal Highway Administration estimated in 2010 that approximately one-quarter of the bridges in the U.S. were structurally deficient. The estimated annual maintenance cost for such structures is in excess of $70 billion. In the cases of many bridges in the U.S., the bridge decks must be replaced and/or repaired once structural integrity is comprised. Furthermore, the American Society of Civil Engineers assigned the U.S. the letter “D+” in 2013 for its infrastructure, concluding that infrastructure of the U.S. is deteriorating.
The monitoring of the structural integrity of buildings, bridges, and other structures is essential for public safety. Where buildings fall into disrepair, or the materials or structural components of the building lose structural integrity, the buildings and any relevant components of that building must be replaced, repaired, or other appropriate action taken. The same is true of bridges and other structures. Where structural issues are not addressed, the public is at risk, as well as other entities, such as for example insurance companies, for any injuries, death, or other damage that may result from these structures.
The evaluation of the damage to a material or change in a mechanical property of a material may not, in some instances, be visible on the exterior portion of the structure. The internal changes in one or more mechanical properties and internal damage of a material may require the use of devices or systems for the evaluation of the internal properties of a material.
Aside from structures, bridges, and other infrastructure, companies and other businesses are likewise concerned in regards to the quality of their products and public safety when using their products. Therefore, these entities regularly monitor the quality control of their processes and products, in order to ensure a certain level of quality and structural and mechanical integrity.